The primary function of the Rehabilitation Medicine Department (RMD) is to diagnose and treat patients who have a dysfunction in locomotion, activities of daily living, occupational or avocational roles, communication, deglutition or chronic pain. The major goal of the department is to help patients achieve maximal function so that they may resume optimal performance in their daily living activities. The screening protocol provides clinicians in the RMD a vehicle for developing and piloting new tests, techniques, technology, or equipment for evaluation and treatment of patients and or subjects.The rehabilitation medicine screening protocol was used to pilot the following projects:oPilot study to examine the interrater reliability of the Motor Assessment Scale.oPilot study to validate the interrater reliability of the Fugl-Meyer assessment with persons who have hemiplegia secondary to CVA.oInvestigation of the effectiveness of a functional approach to discourse processing and use in chronic left-hemisphere cortical stroke.oQuantitative anaerobic muscle endurance tests: Sustained isometric and repeated isokinetic contractions at the elbow joint.oPilot project to determine the feasibility of using the Assessment of Motor and Process Skills to assess functional performance in people with tunnel vision.